swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darth Malgus
|Tytulatura3= Darth Malgus, Mroczny Lord Sithów |Czas sprawowania3= — |Poprzednik3= |Następca3= |Przynależność3= |Herb3= |Symbol3= |Funkcja2=Imperator |Tytulatura2=Jego Wysokość Malgus, Imperator Nowego Imperium Sithów |Czas sprawowania2= |Poprzednik2= ( |Następca2= ( ) |Przynależność2= |Herb2= |Symbol2= |Pochodzenie= |Data urodzenia= , |Data śmierci= |Rasa= Człowiek |Płeć= |Wzrost= 220 cm |Waga= ok. 140 kg |Włosy= Brak |Oczy= Żółto-pomarańczowy |Skóra = Blady |Cyber = Respirator |Era = |Przynależność = |Ranga= |Status= |Mistrzowie = |Uczniowie = Darth Advorsus |Rodzina = Nieznany z imienia przybrany ojciec |Relacje = (kochanka) |Broń = Czerwony miecz świetlny }} Darth Malgus był rasy ludzkiej służącym w trakcie . Urodzony pod imieniem Veradun w imperialnej przestrzeni, został wychowany przez przybranego ojca. W młodości zabił on Twi'lekańską służkę w posiadłości swojego ojca, ujawniając mroczną wolę powiązaną z wrażliwością na . Chłopak został wówczas wysłany do akademii Sithów na , gdzie stał się i odnoszącym sukcesy dowódcą imperialnych sił zbrojnych. Podczas podróży na znajdującą się w planetę Veradun spotkał Twi'lekańską niewolnicę i ją sobie przywłaszczył. Chociaż technicznie była jego służką, para zakochała się w sobie i niejednokrotnie walczyła ramię w ramię w trakcie starć z . Veradun porzucił później swoje prawdziwe imię i przyjął tytuł Dartha Malgusa, pod którym znany był zarówno swoim przyjaciołom, jak i wrogom. Na początku wielkiej wojny galaktycznej Malgus ze swoim mistrzem przeprowadzili zwycięski atak, który doprowadził do odzyskania Sithańskiego świata . U szczytu wojny przeprowadził on atak na znajdujący się w świat ; pomimo początkowej przewagi, Malgus i jego siły zostały pokonane w kontrataku ze strony Republiki kierowanym przez jego nemezis z Korriban, przyszłą . Lord Sithów został wtedy ciężko ranny i zmuszony do noszenia respiratora przez resztę swojego życia. W Imperium przeprowadziło fikcyjne negocjacje pokojowe z Republiką, które były niczym innym niż odwróceniem uwagi od republikańskiej stolicy . Malgus został wybrany przez swojego przełożonego do udziału w ataku na Coruscant jako przewodniczący drużyny mającej za zadanie zniszczenie . Malgusowi udało się zabić znaczną część uczestniczących w obronie Jedi, w tym mistrza Jedi , który został uznany za najbardziej znanego wroga poległego z ręki Sitha. Następnie flota Sithów przybyła, by skazać na zagładę resztę planety. Malgusowi przypisuje się osiągnięte pod koniec wojny zasługi zniszczenia Świątyni Jedi, zabicia połowy członków i zhańbienia w oczach Republiki. Chociaż Malgus był przekonany, że Armada Sithów podbiła Coruscant w celu zniszczenia Republiki raz na zawsze, blokada została wykorzystana jedynie do uzyskania korzystniejszych warunków w negocjacjach pokojowych na Alderaan. Gdy negocjacje trwały, Sithowie prowadzili okupację Coruscant. Malgusowi pozostawiono zadanie utrzymania bezpieczeństwa na orbicie, jednak przeciwstawił się temu rozkazowi i udał się z powrotem na powierzchnię Coruscant, by stawić czoła renegat Jedi , która dążyła do zemsty na Malgusie za zabójstwo jej mistrza, Zallowa. Chociaż nie odniosła ona sukcesu, konflikt doprowadził do zniesmaczenia Malgusa polityką oraz postrzegania jego relacji z Daru jako słabość. W ten sposób został zmuszony do zabicia swojej kochanki, aby zachować swoją siłę, którą później wykorzystał do oczyszczenia Imperium z polityków, którzy pozwolili Republice przetrwać. W trakcie lat , które nastąpiły po udanych negocjacjach pokojowych, Malgus poprowadził siły Sithów do Nieznanych Regionów, zdobywając dawniej nieznane terytoria dla Imperium. Pod koniec Zimnej wojny, po domniemanej śmierci Imperatora Sithów, Malgus zabrał głos i ogłosił nowe Imperium, niezależne od postanowień i wewnętrznych konfliktów . Jego organizacja, pomimo potępienia ze strony większości Imperium, które nazywało go Fałszywym Imperatorem, zdobywała coraz większą popularność i rozpoczęła na Ilum otwartą walkę zarówno z Republiką, jak i Sithami. Pomimo zniszczenia jego stacji bojowej, Malgusowi udało się przeżyć, jedynie by zostać pojmanym i zamrożonym w karbonicie, gdy wyłoniło się z . Po podarowaniu przez swojemu ojcu, , w rzeczywistości odrodzonemu Imperatorowi Sithów, zamrożony Malgus przeżył w karbonicie ponad cztery tysiące lat w otoczeniu popadającego w ruinę . Został on odnaleziony przez ekspedycję powstałego na dawnych sithańskich terytoriach Imperium Sithów kierowanego przez władcę tytułującego się mianem Dartha Mavolusa. Sprowokowany przez imperatora, zabił go i został ogłoszony nowym imperatorem, ponownie doprowadzając do dawnej potęgi. Biografia Wczesne życie Veradun był wrażliwym na mężczyzną urodzonym na planecie , stolicy .Został wychowany przez swojego przybranego ojca, biologa w utrzymującego na innej planecie zoo z imperialnych funduszy służące mu do kolekcjonowania i badania różnych gatunków zwierząt. Veradun będąc dzieckiem doglądał zwierząt w menażerii, karmił je i czyścił im klatki. Chłopiec uczestniczył również w wielu lekcjach Mocy z różnymi instruktorami, z których wszyscy przyznawali mu wielki potencjał. W młodości chłopaka, służąca jemu ojcu niewolnica popełniła drobne przestępstwo. Chociaż nie miało ono wpływu na Veraduna, zabił on dziewczynę, by udowodnić sobie, że jest do tego zdolny. Jego ojciec był zadowolony z syna i skontaktował się z Akademią Sithów działającą na stołecznym świecie Dromund Kaas. Veradun opuścił posiadłość ojca, by trenować, aby stać się . Dzień przed odjazdem ojciec zabrał Veraduna na wycieczkę do zoo, by nauczyć go właściwych Sithom zachowań: przebiegłości i wymagania. Lekcje, które z wykorzystaniem zwierząt przygotował mu ojciec miały wielki wpływ na przyszłego Lorda Sithów i jego późniejszą życiową filozofię. Następnego dnia Sith został zabrany do akademii i został wybrany na ucznia przez czystokrwistego Sithańskiego mistrza, . Na wycieczce do położonego na świata Veradun poznał młodą Twi'lekańską niewolnicę imieniem . Widząc, że Daru była wykorzystywana i bita przez swojego właściciela, Veradun zabił pana Twi'lekanki i ją sobie przywłaszczył. Chociaż technicznie ona była jego niewolnicą, para stała się kochankami, a on przywykł do traktowania jej jak żony pomimo imperialnych ksenofobicznych polityk przeciwko obcym. To wtedy Veradun, po zostaniu przyjętym jako uczeń Sithów przyjął imię, przed którym niedługo później zaczęła drżeć cała galaktyka — Malgus. Wielka Wojna Galaktyczna oraz Zimna Wojna Ten temat dotyczy Legend. By dowiedzieć się więcej, przeczytaj o nim tu i tu. Imperator tymczasowy Po przypuszczalnej śmierci Vitiate'a, zaatakował Ilum, lecz został powstrzymany przez Malgusa, który wspomógł Republikę w pokonaniu go, tym samym pozbywając się swojego adwersarza. Wspomógł on imperialne starania w zdobyciu kryształów Adegańskich w celach stworzenia wielkiej, niewykrywalnej armady okrętów, a gdy uzyskał kryształy, przeprowadził przemowę, podczas której obwołał siebie nowym imperatorem, głosząc chęć powstrzymania dalszych walk między członkami Mrocznej Rady oraz chcąc zawiązać liczne pakty z innymi rasami, tworząc nowe, bardziej tolerancyjne i mocniejsze na mocy sojuszy i traktatów Imperium Sithów. Niedługo po tym, wysłał on jednego ze swoich sojuszników na Ilum by dokończył inwazję rozpoczęta przez Arho, jednak Serevin został zabity, a jeden z jego okrętów pojmany i użyty, by dotrzeć z powrotem do tajnej stacji bojowej Malgusa. Na pokładzie Malgus walczył odważnie, lecz ostatecznie, otoczony i przewyższony liczebnie, został zmuszony zniszczyć stację sekwencją samo-destrukcji, a sam został zepchnięty przy użyciu mocy w dół szybu reaktoru, po czym został uznany za zmarłego... Schwytanie Jednak Malgus przeżył, a cztery lata po 'śmierci' został pokonany oraz schwytany przez dwójkę książąt-bliźniaków, i , oraz został zamrożony w karbonicie, a następnie przedstawiony w zamrożonym stanie ich ojcu, , Imperatorowi . który w tajemnicy był kolejnym wcieleniem Vitiate'a. Postawił on zamrożoną statuę Malgusa w podziemiach swojej cytadeli na , i planował on go odmrozić i zwieść na swoją stronę gdy tylko nadejdzie pora, lecz nim to zrobił, został on zabity przez swojego syna, Arcanna, a Malgus pozostał zamrożony oraz zapomniany w podziemiach na Zakuul nawet po upadku Wiecznego Imperium. Samo Zakuul popadło w ruinę z upadkiem Imperium i zostało opuszczone, pozostawiając Malgusa samego na następne cztery tysiące lat. Przebudzenie mały|310px|Malgus zamrożony w karbonicie. W grudniu 503 ABY spora grupa archeologiczna Sithów pod współdowództwem Dartha Desolusa i Amona Voryna udała się na Zakuul na rozkazie samego Imperatora, Dartha Mavolusa, by przeszukać ruiny pradawnej stolicy Wiecznego Imperium w poszukiwaniu artefaktów, broni oraz wyposażenia dawno skradzionego Sithom jeszcze za czasów Starego Imperium. Podczas ekskawacji natrafiono na spore ilości artefaktów, należących niegdyś zarówno do Jedi jak i Sithów. Spora ilość mieczy świetlnych, większość z wypalonymi rdzeniami lub zniszczone, podarte i zgniłe księgi, flagi, elementy pancerzy, kilka artefaktów, jeden podniszczony statek i nawet trzy holokrony należące do dwóch Sithów i jednego Jedi z tamtej ery. Najważniejszym momentem ekspedycji był jednak 30 grudnia, kiedy to podczas ekskawacji natrafiono na podziemną salę, w której mieściło się sporo osobistych przedmiotów kolekcjonerskich Valkoriona, ale, co najważniejsze, na końcu sali, za grubą transparistalą, stał zamrożony w karbonicie mężczyzna. Darth Desolus, będąc specjalistą od historii Sithów, od razu poznał, iż jest to legendarny Darth Malgus. Zszokowany natychmiastowo wydał rozkaz przeniesienia go na statek, po czym udał się z zamrożonym Lordem Sithów na Dromund Kaas. Na Dromund Kaas, Desolus początkowo zdał raport na temat ekskawacji, po czym zaprezentował zamrożonego Malgusa Imperatorowi. Mavolus, zainteresowany, rozkazał go odmrozić, do czego doszło od razu w sali tronowej. Po kilku minutach, odmrożony Malgus wypadł ze swojego 'więzienia' i ledwo wstał, otrząsając się. Natychmiastowo po przebudzeniu wszedł w furię i zaatakował pobliskiego Akolitę, zabierając mu miecz mocą i zabijając go, nie zważając nawet na fakt, że był aktualnie oślepiony przez swój sen w karbonicie. Pozostałym Sithom na sali udało się go oswobodzić, lecz nie przed tym jak zabił kolejnych dwóch Akolitów. Wkrótce, Malgus ocucił się, dalej wstrząśnięty snem ale z działającym już wzrokiem, i został zaprowadzony przez Desolusa z powrotem do sali tronowej. Malgus miał sporo pytań, na które szybko dostał odpowiedzi, jednak Imperator nie docenił Malgusa, i nazwał go zdrajcą, co Lord Sithów uznał za wyzwanie. Szybko rozwiązał się z tego pojedynek między Mavolusem a Malgusem, z którego przedwieczny Sith wyszedł zwycięsko i został ogłoszony nowym Imperatorem. Osobowość i cechy Umiejętności Za kulisami Darth Malgus po raz pierwszy pojawił się w świecie Gwiezdnych wojen 1 czerwca 2009 roku jako nieznany z imienia Sith w zwiastunie do nadchodzącej gry MMORPG o tytule . Malgus, któremu głos podłożył , w zwiastunie służy jako narrator, choć wypowiada też co najmniej jedną linijkę dialogu, gdy zabija swojego przeciwnika Jedi. Malgus po raz pierwszy został zidentyfikowany we wpisie w bazie danych gry, , gdzie w pojawiają się takie zdania jak "Przyjaciel Mandalory", "Yablari, Trandosha, Kalee" oraz "First Contact". Malgus pojawił się również w zwiastunach i i pełnił funkcję jednego z głównych bohaterów powieści autorstwa . W samej grze Malgus odgrywa stosunkowo niewielką rolę, pojawiając się tylko w fazach grupowych gry znanych jako Flashpoints, najpierw w instancji poprzedzającej ciąg fabularny w grze, później jako główny wróg we flashpoincie The False Emperor. Jego zbroja jednak została wielokrotnie wykorzystana jako podstawa do rozmaitych zbroi klasy Wojownika Sith. Początkowo Darth Malgus zmarł we flashpoincie The False Emperor, wraz z ciągiem fabularnym dodatku ustanowiono, że przeżył on konfrontację z graczem i został zamrożony w karbonicie, schwytany przez i . PieskkuPL wykorzystał to do napisania własnej historii, w której po czterech tysiącach lat w karbonicie Darth Malgus zostaje odmrożony, by stać się Imperatorem nowego Imperium Sithów. Kanoniczna część historii została opisana przez SuperSzyma na podstawie tłumaczenia poświęconemu Malgusowi zamieszczonego na angielskiej encyklopedii Gwiezdnych wojen, Wookieepedii. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Fargothen